He's Not The One
by GracieHartley
Summary: Katie's been dating Matt for a while, but slowly she's become sick of his unloving ways. Her best friend, Harry, is who she really wants but knows she can't have.


_I wrote this for a girl on my tumblr, and I'd love some feedback!_

* * *

I stood next to my boyfriend, Matt, as he droned on to his friends about some new video game that he wanted. I tried to appear attentive but really I was just kind of annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention to me. I mean, I wasn't the prettiest girl in the room but I still deserved a bit of attention every once in a while. I couldn't believe that I was at the formal, and I was standing listening to nerds talk about video games.

I leant into his side, looking up at him. "Matt, can we dance or something please?"

Matt looked down at me, looking a little annoyed at first. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He handed his drink to one of his friends, pulling me roughly by the hand to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, dancing slowly in a circle to the song that was playing.

Matt was silent, looking over my head at nothing in particular. I chewed on my lip, contemplating what to say.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, stopping myself from raising my eyebrow pointedly. He was yet to tell me I looked beautiful, or comment on my appearance in any way. Wasn't that what was supposed to happen at these things?

He looked down at me, surveying me before answering. "Your strap is falling down."

I sighed, fixing it and giving up on getting anything out of him. Minutes later, he let go of me, walking back over to his friends, obviously deeming his duty done.

I walked over to get another drink, stopping when I saw my friend Harry looking at me intently.

"Harry, I've barely seen you all night." I opened my arms for a hug, giggling when he crushed me to his chest. He poked at one of my dimples, smiling down at me. He was just taller than me, something he loved to point out.

"You look beautiful, Katie. Absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed, noting to myself that it didn't seem that hard a thing to do, complimenting me. Why couldn't Matt manage it?

"So are you having fun, babe?" I smiled slightly at his use of babe, nothing more than friendly affection. I had given up all hope of having Harry fall in love with me a _long_ time ago.

"I guess so."

Harry frowned, taking hold of my hand. "Come on, let's dance then."

I grinned, letting him pull me into his arms. From where I stood, I saw Matt glance over at Harry and me, a hard look in his eyes.

"So why isn't Mr. Perfect out here dancing with you?"

I shrugged. "I guess dancing isn't his thing."

Harry frowned. "You deserve better than him, Katie."

I sighed. Harry had made no secret of his dislike for Matt, telling me of his desire for me to break up with him constantly.

"He's not that bad, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yes, exactly. You deserve more than 'not that bad'. You deserve to have someone who'll look after you, and care for you. You deserve someone who'll love you, Katie."

I frowned, stepping away from him, breaking his hold on me. "Harry, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do, Katie. I know exactly what I'm talking about."

I could sense an argument starting, so I lowered my voice, glaring at him. "Now isn't the time, Harry. Now you're the one ruining my night, not Matt."

"So you admit he was ruining your night before, then?"

I rolled my eyes, walking away from him and back over to Matt. He didn't turn as I approached, nor acknowledge me when I greeted him.

"Matt? Matt, hello? Your girlfriend here."

Matt signaled to his friends to give us a minute, taking my hand and leading me out of the hall. He let go of me once we were safely away from the entrance, turning to face me.

"Katie, you know I like you."

I gaped at him. This wasn't happening. I scoffed, annoyed at the situation.

"Do I? You know what, I don't."

Matt scratched his jaw, giving me a once over. "Katie, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to break up."

I flinched at his bluntness, nodding my head. "I know" I managed, surprised to find that it was the truth. I had known this was coming for a long time.

Matt nodded, walking past me and back towards the hall. Part of me was annoyed that he had just left me there, but partially glad as I could feel an onslaught of tears coming.

"Katie."

A hand rested on my shoulder, spinning me around gently. I managed to meet Harry's eyes before the tears began, stepping forward into his open arms.

He rubbed up and down my back, holding me tightly to his chest. "It's alright, Katie, it's alright. You deserve better than him anyway."

I hiccupped, pushing him away. "Stop saying that! Who else will have me, jeez!"

Harry took hold of my elbows, pulling me back to him. "Don't say that. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I scoffed. "Yes, I can see them lining up already."

He wiped tears away from my cheeks, pushing hair out of my eyes. "Babe, there a tonnes of guys who would happily fight over you."

I laughed at the pure idiocy of his statement. "Oh really? Like who?"

He smiled wryly. "Like me."

I stopped hiccupping for a second to stare at him. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "Katie, I meant what I said before. You deserve someone who'll love you more than anything else in the world. Someone who'll find you beautiful even when you're splotchy from crying. Katie, you deserve someone who'll love you just as much as I do."

I hiccupped again, ruining the moment. "Harry."

He brushed another strand of hair from my face. "I love you."

"I love you too" I grinned at how easy the words were to say, not getting stuck in my throat like they had when I'd said them to Matt.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, pulling me tightly against his chest.


End file.
